


Coffee and Misunderstandings

by wlwhoe



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, The sound of me screeching in the distance as I try to submit before midnight, trimberly week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwhoe/pseuds/wlwhoe
Summary: Trini really needed to work on her communication skills. On the plus side, she has a bagel she didn’t want.





	Coffee and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Listen y’all..... time is fake, so really is this late?

Trini, with a loud sigh of relief, finally unpacked the last box of her belongings in what had to be her fifth successful move with her family. When her parents told her they’d be moving to California, she imagined the town would be a little more Hollywood and a little less... small town movie set for a film that has a small but enthusiastic fan base. Trini wasn’t upset by the town’s slower pace, quite the opposite actually. If she ended up living anywhere like Miami again, she’d set herself on fire to get away from all the superficial douchebags. Angel Grove was more her speed for the time being. 

 

She ended up unpacking quicker than she ever had before, and for that she thought she deserved a reward. Treat yo’self and all that, right?She remembered the little coffee shop around the corner in the brief exploring she did of the town beforehand. An iced coffee sounded pretty good right about then.   
  
———   
  
When Trini walked in, it was surprisingly packed full of people a little older than her pouring over textbooks and notes. She quickly moved to the growing line and due to her small statute, she was unable to see past the man in front of her. The man dropped the keys he was twirling on his finger, and when he bent down, she finally caught sight of the barista. She was completely unprepared for how beautiful she would be… even with the absurd pink dad hat with a plush coffee bean sticking off of the top that was covering her wavy short hair. 

 

They locked eyes once the man in front of her moved out of the way, and her breath hitched. She was unprepared to deal with a pretty girl right then. She began to feel sweat gather under her arms and across the back of her neck. Perfect. The girl, Kimberly, as her name tag said, leaned forward on the counter resting most of her weight on her forearms. Not only did this bring her down closer to Trini’s height, but it also brought her closer than her heart could take to her face. A slight smirk formed on her face as her eyes roamed her warm face.   
  
“What can I do to—for you?” She recovered smoothly.    
  
Right, she was supposed to order something.    
  
“Uh, can I have a medium iced coffee, please?” She sputtered out while trying, and failing, to avoid Kimberly’s sharp unwavering gaze.   
  
“Do you want anything else?” How did she make that sound so suggestive? Really, it must be a gift.   
  
“...A bagel?” Why doesn’t Trini know how to flirt with pretty girls? This was pathetic. And she didn’t like bagels.

  
Kimberly sent her one more lingering glance before going to make her drink.   
  
“So, are you new around here? I don’t remember ever seeing you anywhere, which is strange for Angel Grove.” Oh no, she was still talking to her. Her soft gay heart.    
  
“Um, yeah. I actually just finished unpacking my stuff and thought I’d reward myself with a coffee before my classes start tomorrow.” Kimberly’s eyes flickered to her’s and then back down to the drink she was finishing.   
  
“Oh, so you go to the university, too?” That is definitely not what she meant, but it does explain the demographic of customers in the shop. Tell her it was a misunderstanding.    
  
“...Yeah.” She’s an idiot. 

 

Before she could say anything, the man behind her let out a loud, impatient, huff that made Kimberly roll her eyes. It was really attractive.    
  
“Chill out, Dale. I already have your order made.”    
Dale grunted in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to his phone. Kimberly grabbed the sharpie sitting on the counter and turned her eyes back to her.    
  
“So, what’s your name? For the cup.” She raised the cup slightly without breaking eye contact.    
  
“Trini.” Short and sweet, no room for more miscommunication.   
  
“Deedee.” Kimberly said slowly as she wrote on the cup. Damnit.   
  
She handed her the drink and bagel, and Trini swears she made sure their fingers brushed.   
  
“See you around.” She winked at her. She actually winked at her. In her gay haze she realized that she didn’t even pay for her drink. She turned around at the door ready to go back but stopped in her tracks when she realized Kimberly was still looking at her. She completely ignored what Dale was saying, something about thirst, and called out to her.   
  
“It’s on me!”    
  
It was only when she had made it back to her room and set the cup down that she noticed the string of numbers punctuated by a heart and a simple “text me”. 

 

It was safe to say the smile lasted on her face through dinner, much to her family’s surprise all the way until she was drifting off to sleep wrapped in her covers. That is until her eyes snapped abruptly open in her dark room.   
  
Kimberly still thought she was in college.   
—————


End file.
